i dont know yet submit what you think it should be called
by tiernans
Summary: submit what you think the name should be in comments! pashmina is plotting revenge on me! will i escape? creepypasta oneshot. rated t for violence, minor swearing, and gory content! R&R


If you read my other stories, you would know I like animal crossing. Although, something odd happened when I was playing the other day. I logged on for a while to go to the k.k. slider concert. Since my birthday is this weekend, it meant I would get kk birthday. As I was walking up to Main Street, I heard a little chirp. I noticed yellowbird on the bulletin board. I walked over and pressed A. there was something very odd…

Attention!

Thanks to pashmina, doc, and Luna, tonight, Mayor Sharon will die.

At first, I thought my friend Jordan was playing a prank on me but then I realized it would say "Fox" at the bottom of the page. I went up to Main Street nervously realizing that they moved out a long time ago. I went in and talked to kk.

K.K.: "Hey there Sharon! Are you ready?"

"You know it!" I answered. Then, he looked a bit sad. He did the sorrow emotion. Two choices came up.

What's wrong?

Let's do this already!

I selected "what's wrong."

K.K.: …

That's all he would say. I sat down on a chair and he said:  
>"Alright! This song is for you Sharon! It's called death! I started to freak out once he said that. I started to get sweaty as my heart started to sink. He did the dream suite song on his guitar as he started breathing hardly. The screen turned white as the little yellow train started to go. The guitar stopped and all I could hear was breathing. When the screen went back to normal, I was on a bed. Luna was there. The first thing that came into my head was "power button!" I pressed it but nothing happened. I knew I was trapped here.<p>

Luna: welcome. Two villagers are after you. The objective here is you try to escape."

I ran. I thought I saw a bridge with pashmina on it. I passed a blue and black house with a brown roof and pink door.

Pashminas house.

I ran until I saw a big house. I went inside. I tried to find a place to hide. I'm great at hiding when it comes to Main Street but it wasn't an option here. There was a phonograph playing k.k. dirge. As it got to the thumping noise, there was a knock on the door.

Pashmina: Open up! You can't hide in there forever!" I ran into the next room. The same song was still playing. The way to the actual room was blocked off. _The game card!_ Pashmina came in holding a golden axe and doc had a silver one. The screen cut black for a second.

Doc: I don't want to do this!

Pashmina: you mean after she left us?!

Doc: she didn't mean it! You didn't mean it, right Sharon?

"No" I said aloud.

Pashmina: …**LIAR!** You left us! I was counting the days, weeks that you left us!

I knew exactly what she was talking about. Back in august, I went to our family house up in the mountains. I left the charger up there by accident. My 3DS ran out of battery pretty quickly and I couldn't play it for 3 weeks. When I logged back on, rory was gone. Before it ran out, I convinced pashmina to stay. i started to tear up.

"Im sorry." i said, cholking up my tears. i took out the game card.

there is no game card inserted.

please go back to the home menu.

i put Animal Crossing:New Leaf back in the slot then pressed A. everything seemed normal. i clicked my characters name.

isabelle: good evening mayor sharon! in lasvegas, **(A/N: Thats right! i named my town lasvegas!) **it is july 5th and the current time is 9:07 pm. well then, shall we get started?

yes

isabelle: wonderful! let me get you set up!

preparing your town! do not press c- **(A/N: fail power button XD)**

instead of isabelle saying have a nice day, she stared at me.

Isabelle: ...mayor? whats wrong?

it gave me two choices:

nothings wrong!

im being stalked! im being watched!

"What the heck is this crap!" i said. "I FREAKING RESET THE GAME!" i yelled. i chose the second one

isabelle: Dont worry mayor! i'll protect you!

a screen popped up.

trust isabelle?

yes

no

i was afraid of what would happen but i had to hide.

yes

isabelle: ok! ill protect you mayor! oh! k.k. told me to give this to you! check your pockets!

the screen went black. it logged on. i checked my pockets. i clicked on the little music note.

k.k. birthday.

a screen popped up.

isabelle: go to town hall. ill be there.

i went to town hall. i didnt have to go far since i had my house built right next to town hall. i walked in.

isabelle: dont worry mayor! whoever wants you will have to go through me first!

then, there was a knock on the door.

pete: delivery for mayor sharon

isabelle: you have to go through me first!

pete: im just the deliverer!

i said "isabelle! can you hear me?"

isabelle "yes! i can!"

"let him in!"

isabelle: But...

"Now!"

isabelle: ok!

pete then walked in and handed me a letter. it said RUNNNNNNNNNNN!i opened it. inside, there was a white paper with red splattered on it. it said:

to a endangered friend:

you have to run! pashminas out to get you!

trust these words and ru...

it cut off there.

silly stupid little bunny

trying to hide. i got rid of the idiot.

his last request was to send this.

from a dead rabbit and a vengeful pashmina.

"DANM THIS! IM SICK OF ALL THIS CRAP!" i yelled. i was so ticked off. i had to face her myself.

isabelle: Where are you going mayor? you have to hide!

once again, i had two choices.

im not leaving.

this is my fight.

i had to do this! she was on a killing spree.i had to stop her. i cant let more people that i care about;

that i love,

die.

this is my fight.

isabelle: but mayor! if you die, the whole town dies too!

"I know. but, if i dont do anything, this town will die for sure!"

isabelle: ...

i ran out. a little message appeared like when you do multiplayer and someone comes. it said:

looks like someones here!

the screen went black. it showed pashmina getting off the train. the screen said "pashmina is here to kill you." i equiped my silver axe just in case. i went to the train station. pashmina was there. i talked into my 3DS microphone.

"Pashmina, wait." she just stood there.

"I want to tell you a story. its about a girl who started to play animal crossing. in her town, there was a goat villager. the girl didnt like the villager at first. The girl hung out with her and started to like her. One day, the girl couldnt play with the goat. it upseted this villager and changed her. the goat swore revenge on the girl for leaving. but how do you think the girl felt? She counted the ammount of time untill they saw eachother again. weeks, to days, to hours, to minutes. By the time the girl saw the goat, the goat changed. the girl didnt know it. One day, the goat just packed up and girl didnt know at the time that the goat was planning to get rid of the girl that was forced to leave." pashmina just stood there, staring at me, crying.

Pashmina: you little idiot!

she kneeled and dropped her golden axe. a screen appeared.

"Pick this axe up and kill her with it."

"NO!" i yelled.

pashmina: why? after everything ive done to you?" "Im not like you pashmina. i dont kill!" the credits started rolling. k.k. slider started singing steep hill. of course, one of the saddest songs. pashmina got up and started to walk to the train station. a train appeared and she went on it. rover showed up. they talked in bebebise.

rover: whats wrong?

pashmina: i feel terrible. i tried to kill my best friend, i killed doc, i brought many people into this.

rover: well why dont you start over with her?

pashmina: her town is full.

rover: oh!

pashmina: im sorry sharon.

the song finished up and the credits stopped. the screen went black.

forgive pashmina?

yes.

saving

do not press c-

thanks for playing!

* * *

><p>pashmina: im a terrible friend<p>

rover: but she forgave you.

pashmina: i killed doc.

rover: i know

pahmina: im sorry sharon.


End file.
